catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
Bustopher Jones (song)/French
The French lyrics for "Bustopher Jones". There are two official translations: * Translation by Jacques Marchais for Paris 1989 * Translation by Nicolas Nebot, Ludovic-Alexandre Vidal for Paris 2015 Paris 1989 Credit to rumplepounce "Monsieur Bustopher Jones" Bustopher Jones n'a rien d'un squelette Il serait plutôt grassouillet Il ne hante pas les pubs Mais fréquente les clubs Du côté des Champs-Elysées Nous le saluons bien bas Quand il descend la rue Dans sa belle pelisse toute noire Car aucun autre chat Comme lui n'est vêtu Toujours en costume du soir De la rue de las paix jusqu'à la rue Royale On l'appelle le Brummel des chats Et il vous dit bonsoir de façon théatrale Guêtres blanches, habit de gala Je quitte à l'instant le claridge Je sors d'une table de bridge La partie était remarquable Le déjeuner est loin Et je crève de faim Car j'ai un appétit formidable J'vais aller au fouquets: Déguster des côtelettes Elles ont une saveur délectable Après quoi j'irai dîner Chez lassére ou chez prunier Il est l'heure de passer à table De la rue de las paix jusqu'à la rue Royale On l'appelle le Brummel des chats Et il vous dit bonsoir de façon théatrale Et Toujours en guétres blanches Toujours en guétres blanches Et en habit de gala Voilà l'emploi du temps de ce gros patapouf Il passe sa vie à manger On croit qu'il pense rien, mais il pense à la bouffe Avec tout ce qu'il mange... J'ai bien pris quelques livres Non, il ne s'agit pas de bouquins Ma taille s'arrondit Ah, que c'est bon de vivre Et de manger quand on a faim Mais ne me parlez pas de surveiller ma ligne Surtout qu'il est l'heure d'aller dîner Pourquoi donc voulez vous qu'il se mette au régime Lors qu'il est en parfaite Qui qu'il est en parfaite Qu'il est en parfaite santé Ravi! Paris 2015 Credit to linguisticalcat.livejournal.com "Bustopher Jones, un chat fort urbain" Bustopher Jones N'est pas qu'un sac d'os On dit même de lui qu'il est gras Il n'aime pas les pubs Ne fréquente que les clubs Sur St James Street, c'est lui le pacha Dès qu'on croise dans la rue Ce chat, on le salue Tant il est élégant et affable Aucun chasseur de rat N'a d'habit d'apparat Aussi parfaitement impeccable Partout sur St James Street Chacun connaît le mythe Et le nom de ce chat très fringant Et on n'est pas peu fiers De croiser notre cher, très cher Bustopher Jones aux gants blancs Je ne rends visite que chaque année Au Collège des Profs Désagrégés C'est contraire au protocole D'en être adhérant En étant partisant De l'Amicale des Grandes Écoles Quand la chasse est ouverte C'est de mes pattes expertes Que je cours jusqu'au Club du Faisan Je vais souvent m'asseoir Au Club du Vieux Fumoir Réputé pour l'excellent hareng À la saison des salaisons Souvent sans raison Je me rends chez Le Roi du Haddock À onze heures précises Je m'attable au Jimmy's Et sirote mon gin fizz on the rocks S'il arrive que je coure C'est que le plat du jour Est ce fameux curry du Club du Hooding(?) Si j'en ai plein les bottes C'est qu'au fond d'une gargotte J'ai pris du boudin ou du pudding Partout sur St James Street Chacun connaît le mythe Et le nom de ce chat fort fringant Et on n'est pas peu fiers De croiser notre cher, très cher Bustopher le fringant Bustopher l'élégant Bustopher Jones aux gants blancs Sa journée s'écoule Et Bustopher se roule De club en club au gré des repas Et personne n'est surpris De voir qu'il a pris Quelques tours de taille ou d'estomac Il est gras comme une choucroute Même plus gras qu'un mamouth Que l'on peut voir grossir à vue d'oeil Gras mais bien conservé Car j'ai observé La maxime du plus sage des recueils Qui dit "Les bons vivants Vivront bien plus longtemps" Belle devise pour un chat bien portant ! Et sur St James Street On chantera le mythe De Bustopher le fringant Bustopher l'élégant Bustopher Jones aux gants blancs Au plaisir ! Category:Musical Numbers